Passing Time
by LuvDuchess
Summary: Vaan's bored and has questions to ask, too bad for Fran that she has to listen...well until the leading man comes to her rescue that is. Bal/Fran


Author's Note: Greetings all! It's been a while since I've posted a story so here we are my very first Final Fantasy fic ever(excluding my past FFX drabbles I had stored on my old computer before it crashed...sigh). Anyway this is just a one-shot story and the reason I wrote it was because I had a funny dream while dozing off after a 5 hour marathon of playing FFXII(damn Henne mines). There's a little balfraness at the end...those two are awesome!X3 Enjoy and R&R

Everyone was feeling edgy today. They were due to set out for the Pharos at anytime time now, to finally put an end to the sun-cryst's power. The power the Princess was seeking for her revenge is what was now imperative for them to destroy. The nethicite should never be used as a weapon, the destruction of Nabudis was a more than clear example of that fact. The _Strahl _was still docked at Balfonheim and everyone was out and about making their last minute preparations before departure.

Vaan had initially wanted to stay behind to watch over the _Strahl_, but as always Fran took on that task with neither eagerness or contestation. Balthier knew that once the boy was alone he would take the opportunity to put his premature aviation skills to the test. He had wandered around the port town with no particular agenda. Penelo nearly threatened him to help her shop for more potions and other ailment curing tonics, but he was feeling particularly lazy and bored and hauling a basket full of potions would do no justice to lighten his mood.

The Princess and Basch were as serious as ever discussing the future of Dalmasca and a whole other slew of political issues that would completely go over his head. Of course he cared about Dalmasca and most importantly Rabanastre, but the political intrigue behind everything was utterly mind-boggling to him. Lastly, Balthier had gone off to have his gun upgraded and to attend some other business before they departed.

Vaan lazily scuffled back to the Aerodome to return to the _Strahl_. Being excluded from the others affairs or not wanting anything to do with them left him no option. He boarded and made his way towards the bridge and the door 'swooshed' open as he approached. Fran was sitting in the co-pilot's chair and he couldn't help but to notice how her ears twitched upon his entrance.

"Um, hey! I'm back." he announced, needlessly. "You sure you don't want to take care of something in town before we leave, I can watch her you know." he assured, patting the pilot's chair delicately.

"I am sure." she responded, not allowing him to persuade her to leave, or at least try. Like Balthier had told her, he appreciated the boy's enthusiasm to fly occasionally, but sometimes the thought nearly frightened him. His head wasn't screwed on tightly enough to handle the power of an airship and most definitely not the _Strahl_.

Vaan let out a sigh of disappointment before plopping down into the seat directly behind the Viera. Everyone else should arrive shortly or at least he hoped. Of course he didn't mind being alone with Fran or talking to her, but the conversations felt so one-sided. Sometimes he felt like he annoyed her whenever he spoke, especially since the whole age remark came about. He was only curious, and the Viera only peaked his curiosity.

More time passed, no one returned. He had only enjoyed listening to the gentle hum and vibration of the engines, or the periodic beeping of the control panels. Fran was probably thinking about something personal, he didn't want to know and he dared not to ask. Silence still loomed he couldn't take it. Maybe she thought he was rude not to make conversation, that had to be it and Vaan definitely didn't want to be rude to her again. He cleared his throat rather ungracefully, her ears twitched again.

"I, um, was wondering, that maybe after all this stuff is over, where will you guys go?" he asked nervously at first. Of course he figured that they'd immediately resume the life of skypirating, but he had to say something to break the silence.

Fran remained silent at first, she was contemplating the nature of his question not her answer. Once again the boy exhibited his unbridled fascination with skypirating, airships, and the whole lot of things associated with it.

"We will go where we please." she simply answered. She knew that talking was the only way the boy knew how to pass time.

"So you two will still pirate, no matter what? Do you think Balthier will let me fly then?" he continued on with more questions. He was actually surprised she answered him.

"Perhaps. When he feels you are ready, you shall be taught." she answered. She knew Balthier only viewed him as a bumbling sewer thief in the beginning, but he and she as well began to see him in a new light over the course of their journey.

Feeling somewhat reassured by her answers, Vaan finally piped down to return to her the silence she loved to revel in. He leaned back into his chair and yawned rather loudly, once again those ears of her twitched. Every time he seemed to make a sound that rang with discord her ears would twitch. He then remembered about the special senses of the Viera and hearing had to be one of them, especially counting on how long their ears were. His attention was now focused on her ears. They always stood erect and he noticed that unlike most Viera her ears had ebony tips. He blinked when Fran shifted in her seat and turned her head towards the window.

Vaan couldn't resist striking up more conversation. "Uh, Fran?"

She hesitated before answering. "Yes?" What was it that he wanted to ask now? She didn't mind speaking with the young Hume boy, but she'd rather her words not to fall upon dull ears.

Vaan scratched his head nervously before proceeding. "I was wondering, well, about your ears?" He paused for a second to gauge her reaction.

Fran continued gazing out of the window, watching the different activities of the Humes below. She wanted to sigh in frustration at Vaan's pointless question, but it seemed innocent enough. "What about them?"

He was once again surprised that she gave him the 'ok' to proceed. "You can hear a lot of stuff right, I mean like even people whispering around you from far way. I was wondering, do you sometimes hear people talking about you?" He finished, leaning forward some in his seat.

She let the question register before answering. "I can hear many sounds of the world, sometimes even the faintest whispers."

"Yeah but doesn't it make you mad if you hear the bad things that others say?" he pressed on. If he had her hearing he would most definitely use it to find out what people were saying, especially if they were talking about him.

"I pay no heed to words not meant for my ears. Eavesdropping isn't an admirable habit." Fran said calmly. Perhaps that would put an end to his curiosity about her ears.

Vaan was pleased with her answer. Of course Fran wouldn't pry into other people's business for her own benefit, she wasn't the nosey type. Vaan laughed to himself, breaking the silence once again. "I would ask, but I know you'll say no, but, uh, would it be okay for me to touch your ears?"He asked nervously with a sheepish grin.

The door 'swooshed' open.

"Vaan, badgering our dear Fran with your nonsensical questions again, are you?" Balthier said as he entered the bridge. He had heard his last question echoing off the metallic walls of the _Strahl _as he neared closer to the cockpit. He rested his forearm on the back of the pilot's chair before shifting his gaze over to Fran, who was seated gracefully in her seat, legs crossed as usual. Then he noticed how awkward Vaan looked now that the leading man had finally arrived to the scene.

"Huh? Oh, no! I was just..." he trailed off. No feasible excuse came to mind and he decided that it was time to make his exit. "I-I'm going to check to see if Penelo needs help with that...stuff." With that as his excuse Vaan stood up passing Balthier , who had an obvious smirk on his face. The door closed behind him.

Balthier clicked his tongue. "I don't know what it is with that one. He never ceases to amaze me with his 'wits'" He said with intentional sarcasm.

Fran looked up at him from her seat. "You should be easy with him. He has no ill intentions." It was then that the faintest smile appeared on her lips.

The sky pirate immediately noticed the ghost of a smile gracing his partner's face. He was amused. "Now Fran, what brings that gorgeous smile to your lips?" he teased lightly. Whenever she tried to smile to herself, some unwonted thought popping into her head was most likely the cause.

"Hm, the boy reminds me of a certain sky pirate who was once still wet behind the ears. It was almost deja vu." Fran said, with that same faint smile on her face.

Balthier smiled. He crossed over and took a stance behind her chair, resting his arm on it in the same fashion. Besides having keen senses and superb reflexes, Viera's seemed to possess an exceptional memory as well. "Hmph, you never answered my question back then." He paused. "May I?"

A nearly full smile appeared on her lips now. "You may."

His smiled now morphed into a small mischievous grin. With his permission granted he took full advantage of this opportunity. With steady hands he gently ran his fingers along the length of her ears, enjoying the silky-smooth feel of the fur beneath his fingertips. He caressed them upwards starting from her head all the way up to the ebony tips. They were as soft as he had always dreamed them to be, no they were even softer.

No longer able to contain himself, he burst into a small fit of laughter. Fran as well couldn't help but to laugh along with him. Due to unwanted troubles, it had been a long time since they were able to laugh like that. Though their appearances were well up-kept, they weren't always as serious as the other's had deemed them to be.

Upon hearing the voices of the others they quickly regained their composure. Not too long afterwards did Vaan arrive with the others flooding the cockpit following in tow.

Vaan took his seat again. "Okay we're all ready now."

Balthier took his respective seat in the pilot's chair and prepared for lift-off. Fran as well prepared at her station. "Ready, Fran?" He glanced over to her, that novelty smile had faded and her face was as serious as ever.

"Yes, we are clear for departure." She answered him with seriousness in her tone as well.

"Well then, let us be off." He said, hitting the last gear and gently guiding the _Strahl _out of the Aerodome with the help of his partner.

When this 'mission to restore glory to Dalmasca' was all over, he'd make sure that his partner's smile would never have to be so scarce in the future.

Author's Note: Funny how I have to have a dream about something to write about it...I may need a shrink in the near future.:p Take care all and thanks for reading!


End file.
